Another Day, Another Destiny
by yupXimXmuchXcooler
Summary: Edward is a bitter actor playing Marius in the revival of Les Miserable. When Bella Swan, a popular singer, gets to play the part of Eponine, they meet and the world explodes! Okay, not really, but there is some drama. ALL HUMAN. R
1. She'll Be Nothing But Trouble

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended, so please don't sue the pants off of me.**

**A/N: For the purpose of this story, please pretend that Les Miserable came back to Broadway…and that the way rehearsals are run, what happens backstage, and other things musical-related actually happen. Because, I don't really know much about that stuff, considering I've never been in a Broadway musical… **

**So, please overlook my lack of rehearsal knowledge. I do know a lot about this musical, though, 'cuz it's my favie!**

**Edward 26, Bella 25, Jasper 27, Alice 27, Rosalie 25, Emmett 27**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

1. She'll Be Nothing But Trouble (line from _At the End of the Day_)

I leaned against the counter, drumming my fingers against the cool marble. Jasper was crossing his arms, raising his eyebrow at me. The coffee pots were bubbling, light chatter and soft music roaming around my head. Starbucks was always busy in the morning.

"What?" I asked Jasper. Jasper shrugged, glancing away innocently.

"You seem a bit tense," he laughed, "And I don't think it's because you're anxious to get your coffee."

"It could be," I sniffed, stopping the movements of my fingers, "You know my addiction."

"Yeah, _okay_," Jasper said, rolling his eyes to the ceiling, "Do you know something I don't?"

"No," I said immediately. Jasper looked at me with doubt, narrowing his eyes.

"It's not about this pop-star-girl, is it?"

I looked away my eyes trained on a black speck on the counter.

"So you're…not excited to meet her, then?" Jasper laughed, amused. I turned my head up, glaring at him.

Before I could attack him, a person behind the counter slipped two cups of coffee onto the counter so that they slid towards us.

I smiled in thanks towards the girl, and she blushed, but skipped back to get to work. I took my coffee, warm around my hand. Jasper opened his and blew some smoke off the top before placing the cap back on. I tightened the strap on my brown messenger bag so that it flapped lightly against the side of my thigh. Jasper and I headed towards the door, me taking a deep sip of my coffee, immediately feeling some relief.

"Edward, you don't even know her," Jasper said, shaking his head as he pushed the door open, "How can you already dislike her?"

"C'mon, Jasper," I said, rolling my eyes, "She's the typical celebrity girl. Rich, shopaholic, photogenic, beautiful…"

I trailed off when Jasper gave me a disapproving look.

"You're so shallow and judgmental, Edward," Jasper said, rolling his eyes at me, "You don't know anything about her. Treat her like a normal girl, just another co-star we have to work with."

I scoffed, taking another sip of my coffee. We were walking down the streets of Broadway, honking cars and shouting filling the air. Never a silent moment here.

"Unless you're jealous of her success," Jasper said, laughing. I shoved him playfully and he laughed again.

"Watch the coffee, man!" he said, "But seriously, is that it? That she came out of the Broadway business into stardom and you're still scraping for jobs?"

"You know damn well that she only got those movies and deals because of Renee Swan."

"So, you are jealous!"

"Not of her success."

Jasper creased his brow, looking at me strangely. I sighed.

"I envy her _luck_," I said bitterly.

"Yeah, lucky her mom was a blooming Broadway star."

"And now she's living the pampered life," I said, shaking my head in disappointment.

"Still, you know nothing about her. Those rumors about her could all be the press's fault," Jasper said, shrugging, "Besides, you party, Edward. You don't see _me_ hating you for that. And so what if she shops?"

"Sounds like you're sticking up for her there, pal," I teased, "Got a little crush on the superstar?"

"I'm just protecting her from the bitterness of a pessimistic, workaholic," Jasper laughed, "And trying to get it through your big fat head that judging someone before you meet them is _bad_."

"I know it's bad," I said with a shrug, "But that won't stop me from doing it. It sounds awful, but sometimes I can't help it. It's human nature, Jasper."

Jasper shook his head, sighing dramatically. We turned a corner, walking down an alley that was less crowded. People were leaning against the walls, puffing their cigarettes. As Jasper and I walked by, their eyes trained on us, and their chatter stopped. They eyed us with blank expressions and I fought the urge to flick them off. I merely took another swig of my coffee, raising my eyebrows expectantly at them as we walked by.

Typical New York actions towards us. We were on Broadway, but barely got noticed. Not like Bella Swan, I thought bitterly.

We walked a little further down the block until we reached a grey door that led to the back of the theater. I pushed it open. Jasper and I flashed our IDs to the security guard who was sitting at the desk inside. He nodded to us, flicking his eyes back to his desk.

Jasper and I walked down the quiet, blue-carpeted, hallways. Each door had something different. Finally, we got to the back of the curtain, where we pushed it open, walking across the stage. There were low murmurs from some of the actors who were chatting in the seats where the orchestra usually was. The director, Carlisle, was talking to one of the actors, a short girl with jet black, spiky hair. She was bobbing her head as he gestured something with his hands. Her eyes turned to us as Jasper and I walked in and Carlisle turned around.

He beamed at us.

"Welcome to Hell," he said, grinning devilishly at us. The girl behind him snickered and Jasper rolled his eyes. I laughed, though.

"Thanks Carlisle," I said sarcastically as we walked towards him. He gave me a fatherly hug and laughed.

"Good to see you again, Edward," he said. He did the same to Jasper before stepping back.

Carlisle was a great director, and the first one to cast me in a musical on Broadway. We were good friends, but I had to audition just like everyone else for a part in this play. Jasper and I met later in another production, and Carlisle went on opening night, and so that's how Carlisle knew Jasper.

My part in this musical, however, was pretty big and a step up from the parts I had been doing. I was going to be Marius in the revival of Les Miserable. It was pretty exciting, and I was glad to know that Jasper got the part of Enjorlas. I didn't know anyone else in this production besides Carlisle.

Except for Bella Swan, of course. And _everyone_ knew her. She was a popular singer these days, and had her fair share of Hollywood movies. Gorgeous, as most celebrities were, and got attention from all ages of both genders in this population. Her mother was the famous Renee Swan, one of the most popular female Broadway stars for a few years before she retired in Florida. That's all I really knew about Bella Swan, along with a few scandalous dating rumors here and there, but it's all I really needed to know. Celebrities were celebrities, and she was nothing different.

Anyway, she was going to be the part of Eponine, and she better have a good set of lungs, because that part was hard. Carlisle insisted that she didn't get the part because she was Renee Swan's daughter, or that she was a famous singer. Bull shit.

"Boys, I'd like to introduce you to our Cosette," Carlisle said, grinning, "This is Alice."

The girl behind him stepped forward, smiling at us, and then inspecting us carefully. She was wearing tight, black skinny jeans and silver studded flip flops. There was a silver chain hanging from the belt loop, dipping down her thigh and then slipping into her front pants pocket. She was wearing a tight white tank top, and silver bracelets on her arm. The funky outfit matched her funky hair. Jasper and I gave her friendly smiles.

"You two are gay, aren't you?" she said after inspecting us, raising an eyebrow. Jasper looked shocked, but after a brief moment, I broke out in laughter. Carlisle chuckled too.

"No, we're straight," I said, getting a bit of a hold on myself, "At least…._I_ am."

I raised a playful eyebrow at Jasper who glared at me, but then smiled mischievously.

"Oh please," Jasper said, "If I was gay, you wouldn't stand a chance against my charm, buddy."

At this, Alice and I broke out into laughter, Carlisle rolling his eyes and walking away.

"Sorry," Alice giggled, "But you two are pretty well groomed for straight guys. And you _are_ in the theater business."

"Thank you….?" Jasper said, laughing a little. Alice smiled shyly at him, and their eyes locked for a moment. Did I sense some on-stage romance?

"Um…so, Edward," Alice stuttered, breaking the eye contact, "You're Marius?"

"Yes," I said, wondering where she was going with this.

"You a good kisser?"

Jasper's mouth fell open, and I broke out in laughter again. She was blunt and to the point. She was going to make this very amusing for poor Jazzy.

"I don't know," I laughed, "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Alice laughed this time and Jasper turned to glare at me slightly. Then the door at the front of the theater opened, loud screaming and shouts coming in. Everyone stopped talking in the theater and turned towards the door. The door was shut again, the screaming muffled, and a girl with sunglasses and a black coat was ushered in by a bodyguard on each side of her. I almost groaned out loud in frustration.

She was here. And wasn't she smart enough to use the back entrance?

**Bella**

"Are you nervous? You seem nervous."

Rosalie asked me this for the millionth time, leaning against the doorframe of the big bathroom in my hotel suite. And I, for the millionth time, rolled my eyes at her.

"I just don't know what to expect is all," I shrugged, brushing my hair and looking at myself in the mirror of the bathroom.

"What do you mean? You did a Broadway play before!" Rosalie exclaimed, her brow creasing as she flipped her blonde hair behind her back.

"I was a sophomore," I said looking at Rosalie incredulously, "In _high school_."

"So?"

"So, I don't know. I haven't been to the theater in a while. Things could have changed."

"I thought the theater was timeless," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes and quoting me from before.

"It is," I said, "But…I don't know, really. The traditions and rehearsals could have changed."

"You're freaking out for nothing," Rosalie said, shaking her head. I put my brush down and turned to her.

"I'm not freaking out! You are the one that is prodding me for any type of emotion, and then taking that emotion and spinning it into anxiety!"

Rosalie laughed as I glared at her.

"Bella, I love you, but you _are_ a little stiff today."

"Gee, I wonder why," I said sarcastically. I got my face lotion and began washing my face.

In a few minutes, I'd be heading down to the theater to go to my first rehearsal. And there'd be a lot more to come. Rosalie was slightly pissed that I wasn't going to hit the clubs every night with her in New York. I was going to be hitting the showers after every long rehearsal. I dragged her along, because she was my closest friend from high school. She treated me the same as she did years ago. She slapped me if I was acting like a spoiled brat, yelled at me if I stole her shirt, hugged me and comforted me as I cried…and then tried to go kill the person who made me cry. And she always told things honestly, even if I really liked the outfit I was wearing, she'd tell me if it looked okay or not.

I ran my fingers through my hair again, huffing angrily when it wouldn't stay on my head the way I wanted. Rosalie walked over and gave me a tight hug.

"You look fine, Bella," she said, petting my hair gently, "They'll all love you."

I tried to trust this, giving her a sigh and a tight smile.

**Edward**

There was murmuring among the actors as Carlisle jogged up to talk to her. We couldn't hear them, but they were talking about something. Bella was nodding, and she took off her sunglasses, waving the bodyguards away. I couldn't really see either of their facial expressions. Or seem them clearly at all, for that matter.

But just seeing Bella made my heart beat erratically, even if it was from far away. I'll admit, I had a bit of a crush on her when I was in college, but I pretty much got over it once reality hit me, and I had a hard time getting casted. While _she_ was up on the movie screen and on the radio.

Her songs were….definitely not my taste. Fluffy, throaty, and had a lot of electronic beats in the background. Still, her voice was (I'll admit) very nice, and she definitely had some talent. And I agree to this bit of information grudgingly.

I shared a glance with Jasper, who was smirking at me. He leaned towards me, humming the tune to _At the End of the Day_, a song from Les Miserable. I rolled my eyes.

"At the end of the day she'll be nothing but trouble," he sang under his breath. He was referring to the commotion Bella caused outside. I laughed a little and Alice turned to us with a confused expression.

"And there's trouble for all when there's trouble for one," I sang back quietly, the next line after the one he sang me.

Jasper grinned, trying to keep in his laughter. I smirked at him. Alice raised an eyebrow at us, crossing her arms. She opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Carlisle's loud clap. We all sprung to attention, all fifty or more actors in theater.

"Let's get started, shall we?" he asked, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Okay, so more will be explained next chapter. And, before you ask me why I made Edward so bitter or Bella sing trashy songs, I will tell you. Characters (well rounded characters) need to have some faults. They need to **_**grow**_**. **

**I'll be honest, I got a little tired of Bella being the perfect little, shy, doesn't-know-her-own-beauty girl. And so, I gave this canon couple a splash of reality! **

**Even if reality doesn't necessarily mean big parts in a famous musical…on Broadway. Still, I switched the roles around a bit so Bella was the one better off, and Edward hated her. Kind of opposite to the whole Edward-playboy, Bella-badass, thing going on. **

**Ahemyywe150: I really, really like the plot line Sammy has set up. You guys are in for a ride! And although I'm not really her official co-writer, or beta, I still inspired the story! (I was listening to the Les Miserable soundtrack when she had her epiphany)**

**REVIEW! **


	2. Pretty Girls Who Went To Our Heads

Disclaimer: Not mine

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews! Here's the next chapter! :P I rewrote this chapter so many times. It's kind of crazy. **

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Here's to Pretty Girls Who Went to Our Heads (line from _Drink with Me_)

This was not normal. I mean, I hadn't expected something like this to happen in my Broadway experience, but this was just mind blowing. I felt sick to my stomach, but in a thrilling way. My strong confidence, which Rosalie had instilled in me a long time ago, felt weak and wobbly like jell-o. Maybe it was the magic of Broadway.

No, it wasn't the fact that I was nervous, even though I hadn't practiced my solo yet. It was that guy. That one with the perfect copper hair and great bone structure. The one that made me slightly dizzy just looking at him.

Edward Masen.

The guy playing Marius.

I was going through heavy heart palpitations. It's not like I've never seen a hot guy before, trust me. I'm in the Hollywood and big-record-deal business, for goodness sakes. I _know_ a hot guy when I see one. And Edward Masen was beautiful. Not only that, but he was a Broadway actor. Somehow, I always respected them more than Hollywood actors. They seemed more serious and had a stronger for respect for acting than Hollywood actors. And Edward was both this and a real life Adonis.

Carlisle introduced us, his eyes blinking from my eyes to Edward's, probably checking for chemistry. I freakin' _blushed_ when Edward shook my hand. I mean, come on! I hadn't blushed in so long, and shaking an actor's hand did that to me. Carlisle noticed, I could see it in his eyes, but Edward seemed as hard as stone, his eyes professional. And he remained that way from then on, hardly a word or glance my way.

Okay, so I did feel a little hurt, even though all the other guy actors my age were also not looking at me. I tried to think that they were all being professional, trying to give me my space and treat me normally. I didn't even know what it was about Edward, because it wasn't just his looked. Hell, the guy playing Enjorlas…Jasper, I think, was as attractive and professional as Edward. Except he didn't make me feel…not normal.

Normal being my celebrity-state-of-being. The feeling I was feeling now was a new kind of normal for me. Like I was a nobody, and that there was this hot guy looking straight through me. I felt vain and stupid, but I was still a little hurt. If you lived the way I did for a few years, you'd feel the same way.

I was sitting in one of the audience chairs, reading my music sheets, but secretly watching Edward and the girl playing Cosette…Alice, I think, practice their song together. I felt my heart pang with jealousy every time Alice made Edward laugh.

Then it hit me: what if Edward was gay? Oh gosh, it'd make a lot of sense. Or what if he was taken? Wow, I hadn't even thought of those possibilities. Have I really become that vain and wrapped up in my own world?

Suddenly, Carlisle must have called a break, because Edward walked off the stage on one side, and Alice was walking straight towards my seat, her eyes curious and amused. She got right up to me a giggled.

"Trying to catch flies?" she teased. I noticed my mouth was open, probably at shock of my recent epiphany, and I quickly shut it. I smiled a little at her.

"We haven't been properly introduced," Alice said, grinning at me and sticking out her hand, "I'm Alice Brandon. I know who you are, of course."

I laughed a little and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you," I said friendlily, "Congrats on getting Cosette."

"Thanks! Same for you, Miss Eponine," she laughed musically. I smiled again. She seemed nice enough.

"So, what were you staring at?" she asked, hopping into the seat next to me, "Was it Edward and mine awesome performance?"

"Well, it was pretty amazing," I said, playing along but laughing anyway, "No, I was actually thinking about something…"

"What?"

"Er…it's kind of embarrassing."

"It's all right, can't be that bad."

"Ugh…well…" I drawled out the last word, taking a big breath, "Do you know if Edward is…gay?"

Alice looked at me incredulously, and then broke into laughter. I smiled shyly, looking at my feet and blushing slightly. Goddamnit! I blushed every time something with Edward was involved, and I didn't even know him! God, my day has been so weird.

"No, actually, he's not," Alice giggled, "I know, I was pretty shocked too, but I asked himself and he flat out told me that he wasn't. And I think he's single too. At least, that's what his friend Jasper tells me."

"Ooh?" I said, smirking at Alice, "Already chatting up the cuties?"

"Yes I am," Alice said, her eyes looking behind my head, at what I'm assuming was Jasper, "And don't even think about taking him, pop-star, he's mine."

"Pity that Cosette doesn't have a secret affair with Enjorlas," I teased. Alice turned to grin deviously at me.

"Secret is the key word there, babe," she said with a wink. I laughed at this. Alice was still ogling at him behind my head and I rolled my eyes. Her mouth was slightly open as she stared dreamily.

"Now who's catching flies," I teased at her with a giggle.

**Edward**

Carlisle had hopped right into things, which was pretty normal behavior for him. No time to get past the awkward meetings and relationship preliminaries. And it was okay for us, because we all had to practically memorize our lines and songs anyway before our first rehearsal. That way, we could focus more on blocking, dancing, and other technical things.

I, personally, had them down pretty pat. A few lines here and there needed tuning, as well as some of my songs.

And Bella was…well, I don't really have any words. Beautiful, of course. But there was something different about her, and it didn't have to do with the fact she was famous. She was sitting in one of the audience chairs, staring wide eyed at everything around her. It was like it was her first time seeing the world of Broadway. She looked innocent and completely reverent. And she treated us actors the same way:

Respectfully and…kind of stiff. Professional, I guess you'd call it. But she seemed a bit shyer than I'd expected and seen on some of her interviews. To me, at least, and I didn't know what to think of that. Still, we hadn't practiced any of our scenes together, so I didn't see first hand how she acted/sang yet.

As I practiced Alice and mine song (_A Heart Full of Love_), I saw her watching us from the audience chairs. She was on her break, and I let my eyes graze over her beauty a couple of times. I couldn't help it, really. It should be illegal to be that beautiful, and it was my guilty pleasure just watching her.

The light overhead hit her glossy brown hair just right, making her hair have an attractive glow, almost like a halo. Her chocolate brown eyes were hypnotic, and I feared if I looked at them I wouldn't be able to look away. She had smooth, porcelain skin that was just dying to be touched, and pink, full lips. She sat with her feet propped up against the chair in front of her.

When I broke away from my staring, I found Alice smirking at me. I gave her an innocent look and she shook her head. I chuckled lightly and quickly held out my hand, back in position for our stage movements. She took my hand, as Carlisle had directed, waiting for Carlisle's directions, but was rolling her eyes at me. I grinned.

After running through the scene, without singing along and just staging our movements, Carlisle allowed us a quick break, calling up the Lovely Ladies for their song and movements.

Alice ran off, straight to Bella. I felt my gut drop. What was she telling her about me? I tried not to gape, so I walked over to James. James was the piano player, and although he wasn't really needed for the first rehearsal, Carlisle still wanted him there just in case we needed to see how the piano played out with a scene. James was sitting on the bench, his black rimmed, circular glasses sliding down his nose as he leaned towards the music sheets in front of him. He looked up at me when I walked over and he gave me a small smile. We had already acquainted each other, of course, being fellow piano players. We had an almost immediate bond, of course.

"Hey Edward," James said, sitting away from the music, smiling stronger now, "What's up, buddy?"

"Laurent," I greeted with a warm smile, "What're you working on?"

"Ah, you know," he chuckled, "A failing composition of mine."

"Failing?" I asked, raising a brow.

"The old problems," he sighed, "No inspiration, of course."

"Oh? The boring atmosphere of a rehearsal not triggering enough for you?"

He laughed and I pulled up a plastic chair next to his small piano bench. I peered at his music, trying to imagine what the melody sounded like in my head by recognizing the notes. James laughed again.

"I don't think Carlisle would really mind if I played a little," James snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I know that, but I was wondering if you were ready for everyone turning to look at you the second you did."

James' smile was wiped off his face, and his eyes narrowed at me. I smirked at him and he scowled.

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically, "You're hilarious, Edward. Really, you're killing me, man."

"I wish I could help you…but, you know…"

"Yeah, piano composing is kind of private," James sighed, nodding, "It comes from too deep inside you for anyone to help."

"Mm," I agreed, "But I could help you with inspiration if you need any?"

"Oh?" James said, looking hopeful.

I nodded, scanning the room. I kept my eyes off Bella, who was laughing with Alice now, because I knew the second I saw her I would want to stare forever. Then I found someone. Victoria. The beautiful redhead who was going to play Fantine. I think I heard we were going to smack a blonde wig on her for the real thing. Anyway, this choice wasn't random, of course, because I've seen James glancing at Victoria _plenty_ of times. He just wasn't clever enough to use her as inspiration. I sat back, beaming at a very curious James.

"Victoria," I said simply with a smirk. James went wide eyed, glancing at her and then back at me.

"What!? She's way out of my league!" he exclaimed, struggling to keep his voice low.

"Relax, man," I laughed, "I'm not asking you to ask you to marry her! Just use her as inspiration."

"That feels dirty," James said, scrunching up his nose, "Like I'm using her as a tool."

"Fine then. Not about her. _For_ her," I corrected with a smile, "Pretend you're writing it for her. Maybe you could give it to her one day, you never know." He couldn't avoid my logic.

"But what would I- How could I-"

"Just admit it, she's good inspiration," I laughed. James rolled his eyes dramatically at me.

"She's totally going to catch me staring," he said, shaking his head.

I stood up, clapping him on the back and laughing.

"Just say 'thanks, Edward'," I snickered, "And don't worry, she'll totally fall for you. Especially after she's heard that piece."

James rolled his eyes again, shooing me away good-naturedly with a swish of his hand. I grinned and walked away. I looked up at the stage where Bella and Harold Banner (the man playing Jean Valjean) practicing their scene. It was pretty simple staging, but both Bella and Harold seemed to be executing it very smoothly for their first time. Carlisle looked pleased. Then he saw me walking by and gestured for me to get on the stage. Harold waved goodbye to Bella and Carlisle as he walked off. I heard he had to go to some appointment or something. Lucky Carlisle is such a smooth director, or Harold would never get away with missing rehearsal. I guess Harold's talent also had something to do with it.

I propelled myself onto the stage, putting one hand on the stage floor and swinging my legs on top so I landed smoothly on two feet. Carlisle wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me towards him in a fatherly way.

"Ready for a rousing singing rehearsal?" he asked, his eyebrows raised at me.

**Bella**

I looked at Edward, who turned his head to me. A smile began to grow on his face, and my heart sputtered. Then he looked back to Carlisle.

"I'm always ready, Carlisle," he said smoothly. I almost fainted. His voice was so rich and velvety. Wow, the theater was really getting to my head.

"Just what I like to hear," Carlisle laughed, clapping Edward's shoulder. He waved towards everyone, clapping and ordering them to go towards the piano. The pianist, whose eyes were trained on something, looked shaken as he fumbled his music sheets around. We all walked towards the piano and the pianist wrung his hands nervously, his glance flickering towards Edward for some reason.

"Give them a few scales and warm up exercises, James," Carlisle ordered, crossing his arms and waiting for us to sing.

My throat felt thick suddenly, my palms sweaty. There was something about being on Broadway that shook me to my bones, more so than singing in front of thousands of people. Edward sidestepped, standing next to me. He looked over at me, smiling slightly. I smiled back, probably much wider than his. I reminded myself to keep my cool. He's just another guy…just another…

My mind turned from my swirling thoughts, focusing on hitting the notes in the scale as James' fingers moved across the piano.

God, I was going to have such a time doing this job correctly with him smiling at me like that.

**Rosalie**

I crossed my arms, leaning against the wall by the entrance to Bella's theater. I was worried about that girl. She was actually _trembling_ when she left the house that morning. I mean, I haven't seen her trembling in so long. But, I guess this thing meant a lot to her.

I sighed, watching the hands on my watch tick by rhythmically. Twenty minutes left.

A sleek black car pulled up onto the curb. The door opened and out walked the guy with the best body I have ever seen. He was in a crisp white button down shirt, black pants, and a black dress-jacked hung over his shoulder with the hook of his thumb. He had curly brown hair that framed his perfectly and I almost died when he turned his gaze to me.

He stepped out of the car, waving to his driver as the car drove away. Swiftly, he slipped his jacket through his arms, adjusting it on himself as he walked towards me. A smile grew on his face and I'm almost certain my heart stopped.

But, of course, I kept my face calm and collected. I write an advice column for a popular magazine called _Intuition_, and I've learned that if you can pull off the calm, indifferent-look, you can definitely get a guy's attention. And I have been told that I can pull off that look.

"Hey, what's a beautiful girl like you doing waiting outside some dingy theater?"

**Bella**

We finished scales, and I got an earful of Edward's voice. It. Was. Amazing. Even more so than his talking voice, his singing voice was a luscious, velvety sound. And that got me thinking: what's a talented guy like him doing on Broadway when he could be making so much more money in the Hollywood business?

He turned to me after finishing scales and looked almost surprised.

"You have a wonderful voice," he said, a warm smile growing.

"Thank you," I said, fighting the blush away, "You too…but why do you seem surprised about that?"

"Ah, sorry," he said, laughing in spite of himself, "I'm a bitter man who stereotypes the rich and successful. The singers I've met never sound as good in person as they do on their CD…but you seem to sound better in person…"

"Oh," I said, the blush coming harder this time, "You've listened to my CDs…?"

"Radio mostly," he admitted, smiling sheepishly. I laughed. I actually didn't like too much the music I was making right now, but it gets me my fans and money. I know it sounds superficial, but that's the way to get my name out first. Then, maybe, I could try other stuff.

"So…" Edward said conversationally, "How's it feel to be back on Broadway?"

"Good," I said, involuntarily dreamily. Edward chuckled.

Then, Alice bounded over to us, saving me from my embarrassment. She came up to us, glancing between us with a smirk and I mentally rolled my eyes. She was planning something, that much I could tell.


End file.
